User blog:OpenWish/I recode the home-page since I have nothing better to do and wanna see how good I am at doing these things
Welcome To PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki Dont let your dreams be dreams.png|Write Stories and Songs!|linktext=Let your imagination run wild! Keep up boys! AT.jpg|Be Creative!|linktext=Draw pictures with your fellow users! Capture.PNG|Contribute|linktext=Contribute to this wiki daily to keep up to date with what’s going on! Pc welcome to the team by pokemonluvergirl2-d7xgfna.png|Team Up!|linktext=Pair up and make stories together! Hello and welcome to PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki! A wiki solely dependant on letting users create articles on their PAW Patrol characters, stories and anything else relating to that! Feel free to look around and make sure to check in daily to see what’s new! Have a problem or concern? Make sure to contact anyone here and they’ll make sure to answer it as quickly as possible! Although some may take longer then others to reply, just remember, they have lives too and not to try nagging them if they don’t respond as quickly. Admins Chaseisonthecase is an admin for PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki and one of the creators of Howling Pains and loves to roleplay. Don’t be afraid to give his pup-pad a ring! I'm ready to roll like a snowball! Give my pup-pad a ring here Tundrathesnowpup is an admin at the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki and you must address her as Tundra! Tundrathesnowpup is another admin of the wiki. She can get annoyed easily and doesn’t tolerate rule-breakers and liars although when in a good mood, can be very friendly. Don’t be afraid to stop by and say ‘hi’ once you get the chance! Caring for all critters! Give my pup-pad a ring here Purple Paw Prints :) :) is an admin at the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki and you must address her as PPP Purple Paw Prints :) :) is rather friendly most of the time although isn’t afraid to take responsibilities into her own hands. Feel free to start a chat with her on her wall! No criminal is safe when Smoky is on the case! Give my pup-pad a ring here SmokythePolicePup is an admin at the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki and you must address him as Eco! SmokythePolicePup is possibly the oldest admin on here and, although his activity may shift due to his job (just like various other admins), he tries to find time to get on. Don’t be afraid to ask him any questions or concerns! MidnightCollies is also rather friendly and kind. She likes to be rather silly yet isn’t afraid to step in and keep the wiki safe. You can give her pup-pad a ring any time! "No other sweets can beat my treats!" Give my pup-pad a ring here PitbullLover is an admin at the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki and you must address her as Mackenzie! PitbullLover just loves to make friends and considers herself a bit of a nerd/geek. She is the original creator of Princess as well as. 258raindrop is a admin on PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki and loves to make people laugh and feel happy about themselves. Feel free to start up a small chat anytime! "Let's make some sparks!" Give my pup-pad a ring here DJ.RJ.Centurion is an admin at the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki and you must address him as RJ! DJ.RJ.Centurion is an admin and content moderator of PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki and can be rather kind however, he also has a short temper although that’s nothing to really fear. Feel free to give his pup-tag a ring anytime! "No bad guy gets the best of me!" Give my pup-pad a ring here Chase787 is an admin at the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki and you must address him as Chase! Chase787 is the newest admin of the wiki. He tends to contribute to the wiki daily (unless on hiatus) and likes to start up chats with people. Feel free to come up and say ‘hi’ to him any time! Moderators Note: The statues are judged by the last time they contributed to the wiki Username/Position/Status Sonicthefox19/Chat Moderator/Inactive JackalFox99/Discussions Moderator/Inactive Charlie tanner/Chat and Discussions Moderator/On and Off Mystic Eevee/Chat and Discussions Moderator/Inactive Aviivix/Chat and Discussions Moderator/On and Off OpenWish/Discussions and Content Moderator/Active In order to keep this wiki safe and make sure everyone is happy, we have a select set of rules that users are to follow whilst on this wiki: On this wiki, if rules are disobeyed, a strike system is put in place for users to follow. Each user has three strikes each. If a user claims to have more then 3 strikes, that is not true. The strike system goes like this: 1st Strike - Warning 2nd Strike - Warning telling the user that if they lose their last strike, they will be blocked 3rd Strike - Block Exceptions Exceptions to this system may include elements such as extreme bullying and harassment, stalking, sockpuppeting and much more. For rules concerning the chat, please read here: https://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Chat_Guidelines Category:Blog posts